poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
King Dedede Arrests Mario/The Escape/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mario Hood Part 8. (Koopa the Rich won the tournament. King Dedede then points to Bowser, who then walks to Zavok and whispers to his ear. Koopa the Rich then walks toward Princess Peach. He is also followed by the Koopalings and the Deadly Six. They also stop and watch when Koopa the Rich got to the throne. Peach also presents the golden arrow) King Dedede: Archer, I commend to you. And because of your superior skill, you should get what's comin' to ya. (Chuckles) Our royal congratulations. Koopa the Rich: '''(Starts shaking hands with Dedede) Ah, why, thank you kindly, Your Highness. Nice meetin' ya face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, he is a real treat. '''King Dedede: Release the royal fingers. Ah-ha. (Gets a sword) And now, I name you the winner. (Koopa the Rich bows as King Dedede points his sword over him) King Dedede: Or more appropriately... (He sticks the sword through Koopa the Rich's shell and lifted it up, causing it to rip and expose Mario's disguise) King Dedede: ...the loser. (Mario's true identity is revealed! Everyone stares in shock, even Luigi, who knows Mario might be in trouble) King Dedede: Seize him. (The Koopalings and the Deadly Six surround Mario and they tackle and keep him from escaping until they spread out and Mario is revealed to be tied up and chained) King Dedede: I sentence you to sudden, instant and even immediate death! Peach: (Gasp) Oh, no! (Cries) No! (To King Dedede) Please. Please, sire. I'm begging you to spare his life. Please, have mercy. (Tears go down Peach's face) King Dedede: My dear, emotional princess, why should I? Peach: Because I love him, Your Highness. King Dedede: Love him? And does this prisoner return your love? (Cut to Mario, whose still chained as we see Zavok and Eggman keeping hold of Mario. Cut to close-up Peach, where a tear goes down her face. Cut back to close-up Mario) Mario: Peach, my darling, I love you more than life itself. (Cut to Peach with Daisy) King Dedede: Ah, young love. Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone. But traitors to the crown must die! Mario: Traitors to the crown?! That crown belongs to King Hyrule! Long live King Hyrule! (Cut to a shocked King Dedede. Then cut to the crowd of video game characters yelling threateningly) Crowd: Long live King Hyrule! King Dedede: (Angrily) ENOUGH! (He stomps and jumps like he's throwing a tantrum) King Dedede: I am king! King! KING! Ha! Off with his head! (A drummer starts playing. Then we see an executioner which appears to be the Masher from the Kirby game series, who is holding a large spiked mace. He is walking towards Mario. Everyone watches in horror. The Masher is getting closer. Cut to Peach and Daisy) Peach: (Horrified) (Gasp) (In Eilonwy's voice) Oh, no. (She sobs, as she hugs Daisy in fear) King Dedede: STOP! Executioner, stop! Hold your mace! (Something was choking Dedede. It was Luigi) Luigi: (Threatening him with a dagger) Okay, big shot. Now tell him to untie my buddy, before I... King Dedede: Eggman, release my buddy. (Chokes) I mean, release the prisoner! Dr. Eggman: Untie the prisoner? Daisy: You heard what he said, Mr. Robotnik! King Dedede: Eggman, I make the rules! And since I am head man... (Chokes again) Not so hard, you mean thing. (Luigi pokes him with the dagger again) King Dedede: Let him go, for heaven's sake! Let him go! Daisy: Yahoo! Love conquers all! (Mario gets himself released as the crowd cheers. Then he and Peach reunite with each other) Mario: I owe my life to you, Peach. Peach: I couldn't have lived without you, Mario. (Mario and Peach hug each other. Cut to Dr. Eggman) Dr. Eggman: Hmm, there's something funny going on around here. (Cut back to Luigi, still threatening King Dedede) Luigi: Now Triple D., tell my brother to kiss Princess Peach, or I just found a new pincushion. (Eggman approaches behind Luigi and gets shocked) Dr. Eggman: (Angrily) Why, you...! (Pulls out his sword) Luigi: Oh, no! (Dodges the sword and punches Eggman in the air) King Dedede: (Outraged) KILL HIM! (Mario and Peach hug in fear) King Dedede: Don't just stand there! Kill him! (Luigi gives Mario a sword. Mario fights Zavok, Zazz, and Zomon. Cut to Luigi who easily knocks out Roy Koopa. Iggy Koopa fights Luigi, but is pushed away. Luigi fights Morton Koopa Jr. for a few seconds before punching him in the stomach. Cut back to Mario fighting the Zetis, as King Dedede tries to kill Mario with his sword, but Mario knocks it away) King Dedede: (Frightened) What...? Don't hurt me. No, no, no, don't hurt me! Help! Help! (He jumps through the back curtains and crawls frantically until he reaches the same barrel where Meta Knight has placed Escargoon, and tried to hide) King Dedede: Kill him! (Cut to Peach with Daisy) Daisy: Run for it, Peach! This is no place for a lady! (Peach flees, as Daisy approaches Ludwig von Koopa and pokes him in the rear-end with the golden arrow. Ludwig screams as he is sent flying. Then Daisy suddenly gets grabbed by Dr. Eggman. But she flipped him on his back) Dr. Eggman: WHOA! Daisy: Take that, you meanie! (Cut to Peach who is running) Peach: Help! Mario, help! (A gang of Goombas were chasing her! Mario swings and grabs Peach and swung her to safety on the top of a tall tent) Mario: Peach, my love, will you marry me? Peach: Oh, Mario, I thought you never asked me! (The tent rips and they both fall on what appears to be the royal box. Peach then gets behind Mario so he can continue to fight the Goombas) Peach: Oh, but you could have chose a more romantic setting. Mario: And for our honeymoon, New York? Peach: Yes! Mario: Las Vegas? (Pushes the throne over and it crushes the Goombas) Peach: Of course! Mario: Sunny Florida? Peach: Why not? Mario: (Takes Peach's hand) Yeah. (Cut to Daisy who is fleeing from Zavok, Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Team Rocket, three Shy Guys, three Waddle Dees, Wendy O. Koopa, Zeena, and Zor. Cut to Luigi who is pushing Zomon, Roy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Zazz, Master Zik, Morton Koopa Jr., Ludwig von Koopa, three Hammer Bros, and three Goombas into a large, orange tent. The rhino guards are also here, too) Luigi: Oh, what a main event this is! Daisy: Yahoo! (Leads the other bad guys into the tent. Luigi is pushed out) Luigi: What a beautiful brawl! (Charges back into the tent. The scuffle kicked Daisy out, who pokes the mob in the tent with the golden arrow) (The mob under the tent starts fleeing out of control. Luigi pops out of the front of the tent and looks around) Luigi: (Surprised) Hey! (Sees all the characters fleeing, including Mario and Peach) Who is driving this flying umbrella!? (Cut to Mario who is fighting Bowser near a pie stand, while the running tent with Luigi in it chases a few characters in the background) Mario: We'll have six children. Peach: (Delighted) Six? Oh, a dozen at least. (Bowser Jr., who runs the pie stand takes out a crossbow and tries to shoot Mario. Orbot and Cubot watch as well. Mario dodges the arrow, and Bowser shields himself, and the arrow hits the sign as Bowser Jr. ducks and Orbot and Cubut jump) Peach: (Throws a pie at Bowser Jr.) Take that, you creep! (Bowser Jr. gets pie all over his face as Orbot and Cubot try to get a taste. The running tent crashes through the pie stand with Bowser Jr. letting go of the pies and holding Orbot and Cubot by the necks. The pies also hit Luigi. Cut to Bowser) Bowser: Attention, everyone. (Gets run over by the running tent, only to leave Bowser Jr. on him, and Orbot and Cubot mixed together) (Cut to Eggman, who sees the running tent and flees. As he passes the throne, the running tent holds the throne and caught Eggman. Luigi and Eggman then look at each and look with shocked looks on the faces. They were heading toward the tournament entrance. Luigi gets off the running tent. The elephants and the Koopa Troopas watch in fear, look as it pass, then smile in relief. But then the running tent comes back, as they get surprised. The running tent crashes through the right side, destroying the entrance, and taking the crumbling tower with them. Mario, Peach and Luigi flee as the elephants and Koopa Troopas fall until they land on the ground, unharmed. The Koopa Troopas get up and flee as one of the elephants is about to trumpet for an alarm, but Daisy appears and grabs his trunk, making him stop. Cut to King Dedede, still by the barrel) King Dedede: Stop the girl! (Tuff appears and shoots Dedede in the rear with an arrow) YOW! Daisy: (Hits Dedede on the head with the golden arrow) Take that, you scurvy knave! King Dedede: Seize that noblewoman! (Daisy is running toward the rhino guards, Hammer Bros, and Goombas, who prepare to wrestle, but Daisy was so tough she starts knocking out every one of them in her path, and even forming a pile of them. She knocks out two Hammer Bros, and then three Goombas, making one of them stunned. Tiff, Kirby, Yoshi, Lololo, and Lalala are watching in amusement. Daisy knocks out the Goombas and Hammer Bros like bowling pins. Cut to a crowd of characters who are cheering. Cut to Daisy who lets out a victory cry) Daisy: YAHOO! (Cut to another crowd including Meta Knight and Lucario cheering on Daisy. Then cut to a Hammer Bro, trying to pull her gown, but it slingshots her, and she is flying as another Hammer Bro tried to catch her. He jumps but misses and he slides on the grass and crashes into a rock) Daisy: (Landing near the woods) Long live King Hyrule! YAHOO! (Luigi appears and grabs Daisy) Luigi: Come on! (He pulls her in the woods, as arrows hit the area. Cut to King Dedede again) King Dedede: Escargoon! You never run when I need ya! Escargoon: (From inside the barrel) Coming. Coming. (Singing while mumbling) For I'm a jolly good fellow, for I'm a jolly good fellow... (King Dedede hears Escargoon's voice and removes the plug from the hole. Escargoon then emerges) Escargoon: Oh! Oh, there you are, Your Majesty. Triple D, you won't believe this, but the turtle was actually Mario. King Dedede: Mario, huh? Escargoon: (Nods sheepishly) Mm-hmm. (King Dedede screams in frustration as he grabbed Escargoon and angrily tied him to a pole) King Dedede: Get out of that, if ya can. Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Chase scenes Category:Battle scenes